


Better Days

by DerekRagon



Category: The Sigil Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, It's just sex idk what you want, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekRagon/pseuds/DerekRagon
Summary: A brief look into when Asim of Trell was in a happy relationship.





	Better Days

Pharias was smirking at him. Bastard.

Asim rolled his eyes, as visually as possible, and quickened his movements. Pharia’s grip tightened on his hair. Asim paused to momentarily lick his lips before taking Pharias’ dick in his mouth once more.

Pharias was silent, something Asim found interesting. Pharias was always quiet, and that was what Asim liked about him. It was calming. Soothing. Like a vast ocean, never storming. 

Asim let his tongue swirl around Pharias cock, and went deeper. Pharias’ cock twitched, and his hands around Asim forced him down another inch. Asim grunted as the man’s cock went straight past his throat.

“Shit--sorry,” Pharias panted, his voice slightly off. Slightly rushed. That slight change in cadence drove Asim mad. His hands loosened.“God you’re hot, Asim. It is unbelievably not fair how hot you are.” 

Asim smirked at him, which was admittedly, much harder to do when his nose was pressed against Pharias’ pubes and his entire mouth was constricted around Pharias’ dick.

Pharias smiled back, faintly. His hands returned to Asim’s hair, and laced his fingers through the white strands. “If I had known you could take it all, I would have done that sooner, damn.

As it went on, Pharias grew bolder, and started actively thrusting to meet Asim’s mouth. One of Pharias’ hands loosened, and instead gripped his own face, forcibly pushing his glasses back onto his face. The other started to force Asim’s head down and up with increased frequency.

Asim gave muffled moans, which only seemed to incentivize Pharias further. The hand on his face tightened, and clawed at his own face, ever so slightly. Asim shut his eyes and let the sensation over take him. This was the closest he’d ever come to coming without touching himself. His entire body burned with anticipation.

Pharias, meanwhile, had lost himself in the haze, and finally gripped Asim again with both hands. His glasses fell off his face. It was adorable, and Asim whined some more, as the cock head kept slamming into him.

Asim struggled to find balance, and gripped Pharias in order to ensure he didn’t accidentally fall sideways or anything. His thumb brushed against Pharias nipple, and the younger man shut his eyes and hissed in approval.

Just like that, cum poured down Asim’s throat, and Pharia’s pace immediately slowed. The younger man returned to gripping his own face. It looked like he was wearing a mask, the way his palm covered half his face.

Asim slowly edged his mouth away, and swallowed. He wiped away the last of the cum, and crawled on top of Pharias, who was still panting heavily.

“Told you it would be good,” Asim said.

Pharias didn’t say anything.

Asim went to kiss him, and Pharias made a hissing noise. “You’ll taste like cum--gross.”

Asim cocked an eyebrow. “Tough shit, clay boy.” 

He grabbed Pharias and forcibly kissed him. Pharias’s jaw went slack, and returned the kiss. After a few moments of making out, Asim stopped, and grinned.

Pharias made an exaggerated gagging noise.

“You’re such a brat,” Asim said, rolling his eyes.

“And you’re the one who desperately wanted to fuck me,” Pharias said, smirking back. “Really this says more about you than it does me.” 

“I do,” Asim purred, as he straddled Pharias. He stroked Pharias face. “I really want to fuck you.” 

Pharias grinned. “Well, I did just finish, so I don’t really know if that’s in the cards tonight.” 

Asim got closer to Pharias face. “You want me to beg for it?”

“Like a fucking dog,” Pharias said, before kissing Asim on the forehead.

Asim chuckled. “I think I have you figured out, Pharias.” 

He stood up, and started to remove his own shirt, which had remained on during this entire time.

“Have you now?” Pharias asked, raising an eyebrow.

Asim nodded. “You like it when people rely on you. If you had it your way, you’d be the only life line in this entire world.” 

“Psh,” Pharias scoffed. “I don’t like anything.” 

“Maybe. Maybe not. But I think you’ve realized that if you can’t just go about life like a normal person, you can at least go about as a martyr. It’s actually pretty common in the nursing profession,” Asim said,removing his vest and shirt.

“This doesn’t sound like begging, Wind Walker. This sounds like me kicking you out of the apartment and throwing a ged at your feet just to keep up appearances,” Pharias replied drolely.

Asim smirked and cracked his neck. “I’ll have you know, I’m worth a shue at least.” 

“Eh. You’re very old. And kind of a bastard,” Pharias said.

Asim crawled back onto the bed with Pharias, and bit the other man’s lip. “I’m the bastard, huh?” 

Pharias took a deep breath. Just for a moment, his eyelids fluttered. “I’ll say. You’re not even begging like I asked you to.”

“Maybe I don’t feel like it,” Asim whispered. “Maybe I just feel like fucking you raw until you don’t even remember your own name. These scars aren’t just for show, I have excellent stamina. I could drill you into this bed for hours if I wanted to.” 

Pharias shuddered. “Th-that’s a pretty bold bluff from a military stooge.”

Asim cupped Pharia’s face. “Wanna bet?”

Pharias draped his arms over Asim, and kissed him. He pushed against Asim’s body, and Asim let himself hit the bed. Pharias gripped his arms, and stared down at him. His thick black hair was obscuring his face, but it was undeniably how utterly turned on Pharias was by the incitement.

Kid had stamina, that much Asim marvelled at. 

“Gods, yes,” Pharias whispered. “You better fuck me until I see colors.” 

Asim chuckled, shifted his weight, and slammed Pharias over with his superior strength and weight. Asim’s long white hair cascaded down around him.

“With pleasure.”


End file.
